California Dreaming
by Captain Oats
Summary: AU, Marissa makes up and makes out with Luke after he apologizes after soccer practice in the Heights. ML, RM, SS, LH More ships to come
1. Back Story

Disclaimer: Orange County is owned by California which is owned by the United States. The OC is owned by FOX.  
  
Title: California Dreaming  
  
Summary: AU, Marissa makes up and makes out with Luke after he apologizes after soccer practice in the Heights. ML, RM, SS, LH  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter One: Back story  
  
After "The Girlfriend"  
  
Ryan walked up to the Cooper's house as he saw Marissa walk out of her Jeep holding back tears.  
  
"I'm sorry" was all he could muster. He knew he was wrong and didn't deserve an apology.  
  
"You're too late"  
  
"Look, she came on to me, I didn't..."  
  
Marissa cuts him off with a Ryan like look in here eyes  
  
"I don't care Ryan; I don't care about why you were making out with Caleb's girlfriend. All I know is you made your choice"  
  
"The only reason I was with her is because you clearly were with Luke"  
  
"I was not with Luke! At least not yet anyways."  
  
Ryan senses the hurt in her voice  
  
"I really care about you and seeing you and Luke all over each other; it was just more then I could handle."  
  
"Whatever besides it never would have worked out between us"  
  
"Then, why ever bother telling me that you had to choose. You and I both knew you would choose Luke."  
  
"If you feel that way then maybe we shouldn't speak again. Why don't you just leave? Go back home, go back to Chino see if I care! I thought you were different but you're just like everybody else! You're a fucking piece of trash, Ryan!"  
  
Ryan could sense the bitter tone in her voice. The last part stung in his head as he remembered his childhood ** His mom was drunk again when they lived in Fresno and Trey just committed his first carjacking.  
  
"Trey, go back to Chino, me and AJ want you out of this house!!" Dawn yelled, the slurred speech of the night's binge drinking on her tongue.  
  
"Trey, you used to be smart. Now you're just like your father, stealing cars, doing drugs, you're just a fucking piece of trash! Go back to Chino see if we care!" **  
  
Ryan woke up early, his head throbbing; he couldn't get her words out of his head, "You're a fucking piece of trash" They were background against his mom saying that to his brother. "Go Back to Chino, see if I care!"  
  
Fine, whatever you want  
  
*****  
  
Sandy woke up and saw a note on the island  
  
Dear Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth,  
  
I couldn't sleep. Heard phone call on my cell. My mom's been in an accident and I hope it's okay that I took the Range Rover to Chino General. I should be back by the night.  
  
Bye, Ryan  
  
****  
  
Ryan was driving home when he saw Theresa his old girlfriend being pushed against the wall in a dark alley. He rolls the car into the alley and steps out.  
  
"Get off of her!"  
  
Ryan ran toward the mid twenty year old man. He had a crew cut and a flannel shirt on over his jeans.  
  
The man who he recognized as Trey's ex-friend, Billy Davis let go of her and he dropped to the ground, Ryan approached him until the man pulled a gun from his pants and pointed it sideways at Ryan.  
  
"Hey Atwood, you finally got kicked out of Newport, huh? They got sick of you? Your little bitch finally dumped you?"  
  
Auetero told him, Auetero was the only one he told about Marissa. He was just at Auetero's earlier that day!  
  
Ryan breathed deep before he dove at Billy. He had to, nobody talks shit about the Cohens or Marissa around him. Nobody!  
  
Ryan was lost in a rage and all he could see, hear, or feel was Billy's jaw connecting with his fist.  
  
Ryan stood over him breathing heavily until he heard a shot  
  
Ryan touched his chest and felt the unmistakable touch of fresh blood on his fingers. He fell to the hard concrete thinking of his new life before he blacked out.  
  
****  
  
Ryan opened his eyes thankful to see Seth, Kirsten, and Sandy standing over him.  
  
"Thank god. I thought I was dead." Ryan says weakly walking the fine line between whispering and talking.  
  
"They said you were almost dead but your ex-girlfriend called 911 when she regained consciousness. How are you feeling" asks Kirsten  
  
"Like I got shot." Ryan replies making a vague attempt at humor.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go and the doctors say you can come home in two days." Seth says, motioning his parents out of the room. When they leave he shuts the door  
  
"When you get out we're going to Mexico. You know a little end of summer present."  
  
Ryan smiles  
  
"I can't wait" he says hoarsely.  
  
Seth then leaves the room.  
  
Ryan starts to lay his head down when Marissa comes in.  
  
"Hey" Marissa says weakly, immediately drawn to the bandaging over Ryan's right side of the chest.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I went back home and I got shot." Ryan said coldly. He was thinking 'Why do you care? You said "Go back to Chino for all I care you fucking piece of trash"' Of course he couldn't say that out loud.  
  
"why?"  
  
"Well, an old rival was raping my brother's friend, Theresa." He decided that she didn't need to know the truth if she couldn't tell him why se came to the pool house that night. "Then he started talking smack about the Cohens and you so I just hit him. Next thing I know I hear a shot and I wake up at HOAG. So why are you here exactly?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I was just angry, that's all."  
  
"Well, I knew you would be. I knew you would choose Luke. When I asked you to the party, I could tell I had already lost and it hurt. By that time, Gabby was totally hitting on me so why not do something to end both situations? You could finally just go be with Luke without feeling guilty and I could attempt to get over that with Gabby except for the weird fact that I was making out with someone who could be my grandma." Ryan chuckled at the last part while saying the rest of it very emotionally.  
  
"I was not with Luke, I was going to that pool house to find you to tell you I choose you" Ryan has a look in his eyes that says 'can hit me for being so dumb'. "Luke and I then.we had sex." Tears are forming in both's eyes although Ryan has learned by now to hold them back. "Do ever think about something that you did that you'll always regret?"  
  
"Everyday" Ryan replies slowly. They both know what he is talking about.  
  
"So, are you going to Mexico?" Ryan asks, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah, me, Luke, Summer, and Holly are going, why?"  
  
"Well, when I get out me and Seth are going down to TJ." Ryan takes a deep breath. "This should be interesting  
  
*****  
  
So basically the events of the Escape go as planned with the overdose and all of its glory.  
  
R&R please? 


	2. Making Up

Disclaimer: Orange County is owned by California which is owned by the United States. The OC is owned by FOX.  
  
Title: California Dreaming  
  
Summary: AU, Marissa makes up and makes out with Luke after he apologizes after soccer practice in the Heights. ML, RM, SS, LH  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter One: Back story  
  
After "The Girlfriend"  
  
Ryan walked up to the Cooper's house as he saw Marissa walk out of her Jeep holding back tears.  
  
"I'm sorry" was all he could muster. He knew he was wrong and didn't deserve an apology.  
  
"You're too late"  
  
"Look, she came on to me, I didn't..."  
  
Marissa cuts him off with a Ryan like look in here eyes  
  
"I don't care Ryan; I don't care about why you were making out with Caleb's girlfriend. All I know is you made your choice"  
  
"The only reason I was with her is because you clearly were with Luke"  
  
"I was not with Luke! At least not yet anyways."  
  
Ryan senses the hurt in her voice  
  
"I really care about you and seeing you and Luke all over each other; it was just more then I could handle."  
  
"Whatever besides it never would have worked out between us"  
  
"Then, why ever bother telling me that you had to choose. You and I both knew you would choose Luke."  
  
"If you feel that way then maybe we shouldn't speak again. Why don't you just leave? Go back home, go back to Chino see if I care! I thought you were different but you're just like everybody else! You're a fucking piece of trash, Ryan!"  
  
Ryan could sense the bitter tone in her voice. The last part stung in his head as he remembered his childhood ** His mom was drunk again when they lived in Fresno and Trey just committed his first carjacking.  
  
"Trey, go back to Chino, me and AJ want you out of this house!!" Dawn yelled, the slurred speech of the night's binge drinking on her tongue.  
  
"Trey, you used to be smart. Now you're just like your father, stealing cars, doing drugs, you're just a fucking piece of trash! Go back to Chino see if we care!" **  
  
Ryan woke up early, his head throbbing; he couldn't get her words out of his head, "You're a fucking piece of trash" They were background against his mom saying that to his brother. "Go Back to Chino, see if I care!"  
  
Fine, whatever you want  
  
*****  
  
Sandy woke up and saw a note on the island  
  
Dear Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth,  
  
I couldn't sleep. Heard phone call on my cell. My mom's been in an accident and I hope its okay that I took the Range Rover to Chino General. I should be back by the night.  
  
Bye, Ryan  
  
****  
  
Ryan was driving home when he saw Theresa his old girlfriend being pushed against the wall in a dark alley. He rolls the car into the alley and steps out.  
  
"Get off of her!"  
  
Ryan ran toward the mid twenty year old man. He had a crew cut and a flannel shirt on over his jeans.  
  
The man who he recognized as Trey's ex-friend, Billy Davis let go of her and he dropped to the ground, Ryan approached him until the man pulled a gun from his pants and pointed it sideways at Ryan.  
  
"Hey Atwood, you finally got kicked out of Newport, huh? They got sick of you? Your little bitch finally dumped you?"  
  
Auetero told him, Auetero was the only one he told about Marissa. He was just at Auetero's earlier that day!  
  
Ryan breathed deep before he dove at Billy. He had to, nobody talks shit about the Cohens or Marissa around him. Nobody!  
  
Ryan was lost in a rage and all he could see, hear, or feel was Billy's jaw connecting with his fist.  
  
Ryan stood over him breathing heavily until he heard a shot  
  
Ryan touched his chest and felt the unmistakable touch of fresh blood on his fingers. He fell to the hard concrete thinking of his new life before he blacked out.  
  
****  
  
Ryan opened his eyes thankful to see Seth, Kirsten, and Sandy standing over him.  
  
"Thank god. I thought I was dead." Ryan says weakly walking the fine line between whispering and talking.  
  
"They said you were almost dead but your ex-girlfriend called 911 when she regained consciousness. How are you feeling" asks Kirsten  
  
"Like I got shot." Ryan replies making a vague attempt at humor.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go and the doctors say you can come home in two days." Seth says, motioning his parents out of the room. When they leave he shuts the door  
  
"When you get out we're going to Mexico. You know a little end of summer present."  
  
Ryan smiles  
  
"I can't wait" he says hoarsely.  
  
Seth then leaves the room.  
  
Ryan starts to lay his head down when Marissa comes in.  
  
"Hey" Marissa says weakly, immediately drawn to the bandaging over Ryan's right side of the chest.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I went back home and I got shot." Ryan said coldly. He was thinking 'Why do you care? You said "Go back to Chino for all I care you fucking piece of trash"' Of course he couldn't say that out loud.  
  
"why?"  
  
"Well, an old rival was raping my brother's friend, Theresa." He decided that she didn't need to know the truth if she couldn't tell him why se came to the pool house that night. "Then he started talking smack about the Cohens and you so I just hit him. Next thing I know I hear a shot and I wake up at HOAG. So why are you here exactly?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I was just angry, that's all."  
  
"Well, I knew you would be. I knew you would choose Luke. When I asked you to the party, I could tell I had already lost and it hurt. By that time, Gabby was totally hitting on me so why not do something to end both situations? You could finally just go be with Luke without feeling guilty and I could attempt to get over that with Gabby except for the weird fact that I was making out with someone who could be my grandma." Ryan chuckled at the last part while saying the rest of it very emotionally.  
  
"I was not with Luke, I was going to that pool house to find you to tell you I choose you" Ryan has a look in his eyes that says 'can hit me for being so dumb'. "Luke and I then.we had sex." Tears are forming in both's eyes although Ryan has learned by now to hold them back. "Do ever think about something that you did that you'll always regret?"  
  
"Everyday" Ryan replies slowly. They both know what he is talking about.  
  
"So, are you going to Mexico?" Ryan asks, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah, me, Luke, Summer, and Holly are going, why?"  
  
"Well, when I get out I and Seth are going down to TJ." Ryan takes a deep breath. "This should be interesting  
  
*****  
  
So basically the events of the Escape go as planned with the overdose and all of its glory.  
  
R&R please?  
  
Chapter Two: The Apology  
  
Marissa tells the other members of the Carnival planning team to leave the room.  
  
Luke walks in with the sweat of the soccer practice on his uniform.  
  
"Listen babe, we need to talk." Luke said  
  
"No, you didn't care about me so I sure as hell don't care about you or what you have to say, so get out!"  
  
"Babe, come on just hear me out!" Luke said frustration ringing in his tone.  
  
"Fine" Marissa sighed defeated  
  
They sat down at the table.  
  
"At the club, I was depressed because you weren't there to dance with. I owed Holly a favor and she wanted a dance. It started getting a little hot and heavy and lost control. I didn't realize that I loved you so much until you were gone. Then I found out you almost died and I had to make things right before it was too late."  
  
Ryan approaches the door and decides to watch to see what will happen  
  
"Luke, I. fine, if you're really sorry you'll take me out tonight and do whatever I want you to do."  
  
"Sure, babe"  
  
Ryan didn't think it would come this far. He looked away, thinking 'She wouldn't forgive him. Would she?'  
  
Apparently so because they were kissing.  
  
******************************************  
  
Ryan was lying down in the pool house doing his "summer" reading when the phone rang  
  
"Hello, Cohen Residence"  
  
"Hey, Ryan where were you?"  
  
"I hurt my ankle, I needed some rest, and sorry for making you wait. Um.what are you doing tonight?" Maybe she would admit about Luke.  
  
"I'm hanging out with Summer." Or maybe not  
  
"Bullshit, Summer is over here with Seth and I, don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm going out with.Luke"  
  
"Why? He caused you to OD in Mexico and he didn't even try to take you to a hospital" Ryan says, with a mix of anger and disgust in his voice.  
  
"Ryan, I think that he's changed. I mean from what he said."  
  
Ryan cut her off  
  
"Fine, whatever you want. By the way, when you catch him again don't bother calling me."  
  
Ryan hangs up and goes into the house to find Seth sitting in the chair with his hands folded and eyes closed.  
  
"Where's Summer?"  
  
"I mentioned that I had a date with Anna tomorrow." Ryan shakes his head in shame. "Apparently I'm not supposed to do that. Did you get Marissa to come over?" Seth asked.  
  
"No, she said she was making out with Luke earlier." Ryan said, still not fully believing it himself.  
  
"Wow, that's great, she ditched you who saved her life to make out with the guy who drove her to near death. I always told you she was a classy lady." Seth said with a joking smile on his face.  
  
Read and Respond please!  
  
To come soon: At Marissa's Birthday party, a game of spin the bottle and truth or dare and a most interesting betrayal. Ryan gives Marissa a birthday present that she really loves. 


	3. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Orange County is owned by California which is owned by the United States. The OC is owned by FOX.  
  
Title: California Dreaming  
  
Summary: AU, Marissa makes up and makes out with Luke after he apologizes after soccer practice in the Heights. ML, RM, SS, LH  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter One: Back story  
  
After "The Girlfriend"  
  
Ryan walked up to the Cooper's house as he saw Marissa walk out of her Jeep holding back tears.  
  
"I'm sorry" was all he could muster. He knew he was wrong and didn't deserve an apology.  
  
"You're too late"  
  
"Look, she came on to me, I didn't..."  
  
Marissa cuts him off with a Ryan like look in here eyes  
  
"I don't care Ryan; I don't care about why you were making out with Caleb's girlfriend. All I know is you made your choice"  
  
"The only reason I was with her is because you clearly were with Luke"  
  
"I was not with Luke! At least not yet anyways."  
  
Ryan senses the hurt in her voice  
  
"I really care about you and seeing you and Luke all over each other; it was just more then I could handle."  
  
"Whatever besides it never would have worked out between us"  
  
"Then, why ever bother telling me that you had to choose. You and I both knew you would choose Luke."  
  
"If you feel that way then maybe we shouldn't speak again. Why don't you just leave? Go back home, go back to Chino see if I care! I thought you were different but you're just like everybody else! You're a fucking piece of trash, Ryan!"  
  
Ryan could sense the bitter tone in her voice. The last part stung in his head as he remembered his childhood ** His mom was drunk again when they lived in Fresno and Trey just committed his first carjacking.  
  
"Trey, go back to Chino, me and AJ want you out of this house!!" Dawn yelled, the slurred speech of the night's binge drinking on her tongue.  
  
"Trey, you used to be smart. Now you're just like your father, stealing cars, doing drugs, you're just a fucking piece of trash! Go back to Chino see if we care!" **  
  
Ryan woke up early, his head throbbing; he couldn't get her words out of his head, "You're a fucking piece of trash" They were background against his mom saying that to his brother. "Go Back to Chino, see if I care!"  
  
Fine, whatever you want  
  
*****  
  
Sandy woke up and saw a note on the island  
  
Dear Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth,  
  
I couldn't sleep. Heard phone call on my cell. My mom's been in an accident and I hope it's okay that I took the Range Rover to Chino General. I should be back by the night.  
  
Bye, Ryan  
  
****  
  
Ryan was driving home when he saw Theresa his old girlfriend being pushed against the wall in a dark alley. He rolls the car into the alley and steps out.  
  
"Get off of her!"  
  
Ryan ran toward the mid twenty year old man. He had a crew cut and a flannel shirt on over his jeans.  
  
The man who he recognized as Trey's ex-friend, Billy Davis let go of her and he dropped to the ground, Ryan approached him until the man pulled a gun from his pants and pointed it sideways at Ryan.  
  
"Hey Atwood, you finally got kicked out of Newport, huh? They got sick of you? Your little bitch finally dumped you?"  
  
Auetero told him, Auetero was the only one he told about Marissa. He was just at Auetero's earlier that day!  
  
Ryan breathed deep before he dove at Billy. He had to, nobody talks shit about the Cohens or Marissa around him. Nobody!  
  
Ryan was lost in a rage and all he could see, hear, or feel was Billy's jaw connecting with his fist.  
  
Ryan stood over him breathing heavily until he heard a shot  
  
Ryan touched his chest and felt the unmistakable touch of fresh blood on his fingers. He fell to the hard concrete thinking of his new life before he blacked out.  
  
****  
  
Ryan opened his eyes thankful to see Seth, Kirsten, and Sandy standing over him.  
  
"Thank god. I thought I was dead." Ryan says weakly walking the fine line between whispering and talking.  
  
"They said you were almost dead but your ex-girlfriend called 911 when she regained consciousness. How are you feeling" asks Kirsten  
  
"Like I got shot." Ryan replies making a vague attempt at humor.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go and the doctors say you can come home in two days." Seth says, motioning his parents out of the room. When they leave he shuts the door  
  
"When you get out we're going to Mexico. You know a little end of summer present."  
  
Ryan smiles  
  
"I can't wait" he says hoarsely.  
  
Seth then leaves the room.  
  
Ryan starts to lay his head down when Marissa comes in.  
  
"Hey" Marissa says weakly, immediately drawn to the bandaging over Ryan's right side of the chest.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I went back home and I got shot." Ryan said coldly. He was thinking 'Why do you care? You said "Go back to Chino for all I care you fucking piece of trash"' Of course he couldn't say that out loud.  
  
"why?"  
  
"Well, an old rival was raping my brother's friend, Theresa." He decided that she didn't need to know the truth if she couldn't tell him why se came to the pool house that night. "Then he started talking smack about the Cohens and you so I just hit him. Next thing I know I hear a shot and I wake up at HOAG. So why are you here exactly?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I was just angry, that's all."  
  
"Well, I knew you would be. I knew you would choose Luke. When I asked you to the party, I could tell I had already lost and it hurt. By that time, Gabby was totally hitting on me so why not do something to end both situations? You could finally just go be with Luke without feeling guilty and I could attempt to get over that with Gabby except for the weird fact that I was making out with someone who could be my grandma." Ryan chuckled at the last part while saying the rest of it very emotionally.  
  
"I was not with Luke, I was going to that pool house to find you to tell you I choose you" Ryan has a look in his eyes that says 'can hit me for being so dumb'. "Luke and I then.we had sex." Tears are forming in both's eyes although Ryan has learned by now to hold them back. "Do ever think about something that you did that you'll always regret?"  
  
"Everyday" Ryan replies slowly. They both know what he is talking about.  
  
"So, are you going to Mexico?" Ryan asks, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah, me, Luke, Summer, and Holly are going, why?"  
  
"Well, when I get out me and Seth are going down to TJ." Ryan takes a deep breath. "This should be interesting  
  
*****  
  
So basically the events of the Escape go as planned with the overdose and all of its glory.  
  
R&R please?  
  
Chapter Two: The Apology  
  
Marissa tells the other members of the Carnival planning team to leave the room.  
  
Luke walks in with the sweat of the soccer practice on his uniform.  
  
"Listen babe, we need to talk." Luke said  
  
"No, you didn't care about me so I sure as hell don't care about you or what you have to say, so get out!"  
  
"Babe, come on just hear me out!" Luke said frustration ringing in his tone.  
  
"Fine" Marissa sighed defeated  
  
They sat down at the table.  
  
"At the club, I was depressed because you weren't there to dance with. I owed Holly a favor and she wanted a dance. It started getting a little hot and heavy and lost control. I didn't realize that I loved you so much until you were gone. Then I found out you almost died and I had to make things right before it was too late."  
  
Ryan approaches the door and decides to watch to see what will happen  
  
"Luke, I. fine, if you're really sorry you'll take me out tonight and do whatever I want you to do."  
  
"Sure, babe"  
  
Ryan didn't think it would come this far. He looked away, thinking 'She wouldn't forgive him. Would she?'  
  
Apparently so because they were kissing.  
  
******************************************  
  
Ryan was lying down in the pool house doing his "summer" reading when the phone rang  
  
"Hello, Cohen Residence"  
  
"Hey, Ryan where were you?"  
  
"I hurt my ankle, I needed some rest, and sorry for making you wait. Um.what are you doing tonight?" Maybe she would admit about Luke.  
  
"I'm hanging out with Summer." Or maybe not  
  
"Bullshit, Summer is over here with Seth and I, don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm going out with.Luke"  
  
"Why? He caused you to OD in Mexico and he didn't even try to take you to a hospital" Ryan says, with a mix of anger and disgust in his voice.  
  
"Ryan, I think that he's changed. I mean from what he said."  
  
Ryan cut her off  
  
"Fine, whatever you want. By the way, when you catch him again don't bother calling me."  
  
"Fine, besides it's like my mom said. Chino doesn't go with Chanel."  
  
Ryan hangs up and goes into the house to find Seth sitting in the chair with his hands folded and eyes closed.  
  
"Where's Summer?"  
  
"I mentioned that I had a date with Anna tomorrow." Ryan shakes his head in shame. "Apparently I'm not supposed to do that. Did you get Marissa to come over?" Seth asked.  
  
"No, she said she was making out with Luke earlier." Ryan said, still not fully believing it himself.  
  
"Wow, that's great, she ditched you who saved her life to make out with the guy who drove her to near death. I always told you she was a classy lady." Seth said with a joking smile on his face.  
  
Read and Respond please!  
  
To come soon: At Marissa's Birthday party, a game of spin the bottle and truth or dare and a most interesting betrayal. Ryan gives Marissa a birthday present that she really loves.  
  
********  
  
Chapter Three: Birthday Party  
  
******  
  
Sum calls Marissa on her cell phone  
  
"Hey Sum, do we have the plans for my birthday party?"  
  
"Yeah, 8 o' clock at Holly's beach house. It'll be me, you, Luke, Holly, Anna, Seth, and Ryan."  
  
"Don't bring Ryan, I can't see him right now."  
  
"Why, he's been moping around the house and we have decided to get him out of the house. If he doesn't go, Seth won't go, and then I'll be all miserable watching you and Luke all over each other. However, it is your party."  
  
"Fine, but if something happens it's not my fault."  
  
Marissa sighs and hangs up  
  
*****  
  
Ryan is lying down on the couch reading a book when Seth, summer, and Anna walk up.  
  
"Ryan, why aren't you." Seth asks when Ryan cut him off  
  
"No parties" Ryan stated firmly  
  
"Ryan, come on please. (Pause)Hey, you owe me a favor and this will be it." Seth said  
  
"Fine, but after this no more parties?" Ryan said coldly in a tone that said 'not a question, but I'm telling you this'.  
  
******  
  
The our teens walk through the door to Holly's beach house to find the room rather less filled then usual with only three people, Luke, Marissa, and Holly.  
  
Ryan sees Marissa and as heart does a 1280 he goes to leave but Seth and Summer pull him back.  
  
"You're not leaving, Ryan. I will not be stuck here with Holly while Luke and Marissa make out and while Seth and Summer make out." Anna said almost begging Ryan to stay.  
  
"Fine, but now YOU owe me." Ryan said with a smile on his face that slowly faded away when he saw Luke.  
  
******  
  
About an hour later:  
  
Summer, Luke, Holly, and Seth, are well into their ritual drunkening by now.  
  
"Oh! We should play Truth or Dare" Summer said and everybody agreed except Ryan.  
  
"Marissa, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Okay, Marissa, why are you back with Luke? He's a lying, cheating ass!" Summer said, then looked at Ryan and shrugged  
  
"Oh well, uh" Marissa paused to think of a reason  
  
_________Marissa's thoughts_____________________  
  
Why am I with Luke? Well, he loves me but do I still love him? Of course, no questions asked, he has changed. Hasn't he?  
  
When life was perfect my life was friends, shopping, and Luke. Now he is the only thing that's left. I need him so much, so it's not really love.  
  
Ryan, now on the other hand loved her. They both knew that but she had to do what was best for her in the long run.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Because he has changed for the better and I love him and he has always stuck by me." Marissa said proving that she is a great liar.  
  
"Now that I've gone, who shall I pick? Hmm, how about Ryan?" Marissa said hoping to initiate conversation  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What type of girl do you usually go for?"  
  
"The loyal girl. You know, the one with morals who doesn't cheat (looks at Holly with a menacing glare) or the one who keeps running back (looks at Marissa with an ice-cold glare). Basically, a girl who keeps clean and who isn't afraid to try new things." Ryan says  
  
******  
  
"Okay, uh who wants to help me with the cake? It'll only take a half an hour." Marissa stumbled trying to get a reason to talk to Ryan.  
  
"Who can cook?" Marissa asked  
  
Everybody looks at Ryan. He gives a fake smile  
  
"Sure, I'll help." Ryan says, admitting defeat.  
  
***** "So haven't you been talking to me?" Marissa asks and then turns to see Ryan's facial expressions as they are more of the answer then what comes out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm more or less disappointed in you. I thought you had more moral fiber then to go crawling back but I can't always be right." Ryan said firmly, trying to be strong about it.  
  
"I was expecting more of a fight."  
  
"I don't fight, one more screw up and I'm back in juvie. That place is scary I could get killed."  
  
"I had no idea. So that's why a fistfight never broke out between you and Luke" Marissa said  
  
"Yeah, apparently you can cook so I'll be leaving now" Ryan said.  
  
As he walks out he sees Holly making out with Luke.  
  
_________Ryan's POV___________________--  
  
Well, I was right. I could tell Marissa but that would completely crush her. Luke is a total ass but I've known that since I came to Newport. Holly is a slut which I've also known for awhile. I wind up protecting everyone so why not help Marissa out again. If she catches him though, it could be TJ all over again.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
"On the other hand, you need help with the frosting and sprinkles." Ryan said in a Seth-like rambling.  
  
"Why do you now want to help?"  
  
"No reason"  
  
She goes to leave but he pulls her back and turns her around. She shoves him back and turns to see Holly making out with Luke.  
  
At first she thinks Luke may be innocent, but she sees him grab onto her shirt and dig in.  
  
Luke lifts up his head and then drops Holly after seeing Ryan and Marissa watching.  
  
"...sorry?" Luke says not even sure if it is a statement or a question  
  
"I can't believe you, I thought you changed after Mexico." Marissa said, tears rolling down her cheeks  
  
"I'm sorry, I just" Luke stammered and then looked at Ryan who is leaning against the wall being quiet and making observations  
  
"What? That you got caught? This is just like Mexico!" Marissa screamed. Anna, Seth, and Summer are coming in from the beach and observe.  
  
"Except, I don't plan on saving you this time." Ryan said without emotion as he walked over to Marissa and Luke.  
  
"However, seeing as it is your birthday, you deserve a present."  
  
Ryan then decks Luke in the jaw. Luke flies over the couch and sits against the table holding his jaw.  
  
"Seth, Sum, Anna lets go home" Ryan said as they walk out the door.  
  
"Wait can I come with Ryan?" Marissa pleaded  
  
"No you have a car, you can drive yourself.""  
  
*******************8  
  
Review please? Storyline suggestions are helpful!  
  
Preview: Ryan continues to reject Marissa until . 


	4. More Rejection

Disclaimer: Orange County is owned by California which is owned by the United States. The OC is owned by FOX.  
  
Title: California Dreaming  
  
Summary: AU, Marissa makes up and makes out with Luke after he apologizes after soccer practice in the Heights. ML, RM, SS, LH  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter One: Back story  
  
After "The Girlfriend"  
  
Ryan walked up to the Cooper's house as he saw Marissa walk out of her Jeep holding back tears.  
  
"I'm sorry" was all he could muster. He knew he was wrong and didn't deserve an apology.  
  
"You're too late"  
  
"Look, she came on to me, I didn't..."  
  
Marissa cuts him off with a Ryan like look in here eyes  
  
"I don't care Ryan; I don't care about why you were making out with Caleb's girlfriend. All I know is you made your choice"  
  
"The only reason I was with her is because you clearly were with Luke"  
  
"I was not with Luke! At least not yet anyways."  
  
Ryan senses the hurt in her voice  
  
"I really care about you and seeing you and Luke all over each other; it was just more then I could handle."  
  
"Whatever besides it never would have worked out between us"  
  
"Then, why ever bother telling me that you had to choose. You and I both knew you would choose Luke."  
  
"If you feel that way then maybe we shouldn't speak again. Why don't you just leave? Go back home, go back to Chino see if I care! I thought you were different but you're just like everybody else! You're a fucking piece of trash, Ryan!"  
  
Ryan could sense the bitter tone in her voice. The last part stung in his head as he remembered his childhood ** His mom was drunk again when they lived in Fresno and Trey just committed his first carjacking.  
  
"Trey, go back to Chino, me and AJ want you out of this house!!" Dawn yelled, the slurred speech of the night's binge drinking on her tongue.  
  
"Trey, you used to be smart. Now you're just like your father, stealing cars, doing drugs, you're just a fucking piece of trash! Go back to Chino see if we care!" **  
  
Ryan woke up early, his head throbbing; he couldn't get her words out of his head, "You're a fucking piece of trash" They were background against his mom saying that to his brother. "Go Back to Chino, see if I care!"  
  
Fine, whatever you want  
  
*****  
  
Sandy woke up and saw a note on the island  
  
Dear Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth,  
  
I couldn't sleep. Heard phone call on my cell. My mom's been in an accident and I hope it's okay that I took the Range Rover to Chino General. I should be back by the night.  
  
Bye, Ryan  
  
****  
  
Ryan was driving home when he saw Theresa his old girlfriend being pushed against the wall in a dark alley. He rolls the car into the alley and steps out.  
  
"Get off of her!"  
  
Ryan ran toward the mid twenty year old man. He had a crew cut and a flannel shirt on over his jeans.  
  
The man who he recognized as Trey's ex-friend, Billy Davis let go of her and he dropped to the ground, Ryan approached him until the man pulled a gun from his pants and pointed it sideways at Ryan.  
  
"Hey Atwood, you finally got kicked out of Newport, huh? They got sick of you? Your little bitch finally dumped you?"  
  
Auetero told him, Auetero was the only one he told about Marissa. He was just at Auetero's earlier that day!  
  
Ryan breathed deep before he dove at Billy. He had to, nobody talks shit about the Cohens or Marissa around him. Nobody!  
  
Ryan was lost in a rage and all he could see, hear, or feel was Billy's jaw connecting with his fist.  
  
Ryan stood over him breathing heavily until he heard a shot  
  
Ryan touched his chest and felt the unmistakable touch of fresh blood on his fingers. He fell to the hard concrete thinking of his new life before he blacked out.  
  
****  
  
Ryan opened his eyes thankful to see Seth, Kirsten, and Sandy standing over him.  
  
"Thank god. I thought I was dead." Ryan says weakly walking the fine line between whispering and talking.  
  
"They said you were almost dead but your ex-girlfriend called 911 when she regained consciousness. How are you feeling" asks Kirsten  
  
"Like I got shot." Ryan replies making a vague attempt at humor.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go and the doctors say you can come home in two days." Seth says, motioning his parents out of the room. When they leave he shuts the door  
  
"When you get out we're going to Mexico. You know a little end of summer present."  
  
Ryan smiles  
  
"I can't wait" he says hoarsely.  
  
Seth then leaves the room.  
  
Ryan starts to lay his head down when Marissa comes in.  
  
"Hey" Marissa says weakly, immediately drawn to the bandaging over Ryan's right side of the chest.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I went back home and I got shot." Ryan said coldly. He was thinking 'Why do you care? You said "Go back to Chino for all I care you fucking piece of trash"' Of course he couldn't say that out loud.  
  
"why?"  
  
"Well, an old rival was raping my brother's friend, Theresa." He decided that she didn't need to know the truth if she couldn't tell him why se came to the pool house that night. "Then he started talking smack about the Cohens and you so I just hit him. Next thing I know I hear a shot and I wake up at HOAG. So why are you here exactly?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I was just angry, that's all."  
  
"Well, I knew you would be. I knew you would choose Luke. When I asked you to the party, I could tell I had already lost and it hurt. By that time, Gabby was totally hitting on me so why not do something to end both situations? You could finally just go be with Luke without feeling guilty and I could attempt to get over that with Gabby except for the weird fact that I was making out with someone who could be my grandma." Ryan chuckled at the last part while saying the rest of it very emotionally.  
  
"I was not with Luke, I was going to that pool house to find you to tell you I choose you" Ryan has a look in his eyes that says 'can hit me for being so dumb'. "Luke and I then.we had sex." Tears are forming in both's eyes although Ryan has learned by now to hold them back. "Do ever think about something that you did that you'll always regret?"  
  
"Everyday" Ryan replies slowly. They both know what he is talking about.  
  
"So, are you going to Mexico?" Ryan asks, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah, me, Luke, Summer, and Holly are going, why?"  
  
"Well, when I get out me and Seth are going down to TJ." Ryan takes a deep breath. "This should be interesting  
  
*****  
  
So basically the events of the Escape go as planned with the overdose and all of its glory.  
  
R&R please?  
  
Chapter Two: The Apology  
  
Marissa tells the other members of the Carnival planning team to leave the room.  
  
Luke walks in with the sweat of the soccer practice on his uniform.  
  
"Listen babe, we need to talk." Luke said  
  
"No, you didn't care about me so I sure as hell don't care about you or what you have to say, so get out!"  
  
"Babe, come on just hear me out!" Luke said frustration ringing in his tone.  
  
"Fine" Marissa sighed defeated  
  
They sat down at the table.  
  
"At the club, I was depressed because you weren't there to dance with. I owed Holly a favor and she wanted a dance. It started getting a little hot and heavy and lost control. I didn't realize that I loved you so much until you were gone. Then I found out you almost died and I had to make things right before it was too late."  
  
Ryan approaches the door and decides to watch to see what will happen  
  
"Luke, I. fine, if you're really sorry you'll take me out tonight and do whatever I want you to do."  
  
"Sure, babe"  
  
Ryan didn't think it would come this far. He looked away, thinking 'She wouldn't forgive him. Would she?'  
  
Apparently so because they were kissing.  
  
******************************************  
  
Ryan was lying down in the pool house doing his "summer" reading when the phone rang  
  
"Hello, Cohen Residence"  
  
"Hey, Ryan where were you?"  
  
"I hurt my ankle, I needed some rest, and sorry for making you wait. Um.what are you doing tonight?" Maybe she would admit about Luke.  
  
"I'm hanging out with Summer." Or maybe not  
  
"Bullshit, Summer is over here with Seth and I, don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm going out with.Luke"  
  
"Why? He caused you to OD in Mexico and he didn't even try to take you to a hospital" Ryan says, with a mix of anger and disgust in his voice.  
  
"Ryan, I think that he's changed. I mean from what he said."  
  
Ryan cut her off  
  
"Fine, whatever you want. By the way, when you catch him again don't bother calling me."  
  
"Fine, besides it's like my mom said. Chino doesn't go with Chanel."  
  
Ryan hangs up and goes into the house to find Seth sitting in the chair with his hands folded and eyes closed.  
  
"Where's Summer?"  
  
"I mentioned that I had a date with Anna tomorrow." Ryan shakes his head in shame. "Apparently I'm not supposed to do that. Did you get Marissa to come over?" Seth asked.  
  
"No, she said she was making out with Luke earlier." Ryan said, still not fully believing it himself.  
  
"Wow, that's great, she ditched you who saved her life to make out with the guy who drove her to near death. I always told you she was a classy lady." Seth said with a joking smile on his face.  
  
Read and Respond please!  
  
To come soon: At Marissa's Birthday party, a game of spin the bottle and truth or dare and a most interesting betrayal. Ryan gives Marissa a birthday present that she really loves.  
  
********  
  
Chapter Three: Birthday Party  
  
******  
  
Sum calls Marissa on her cell phone  
  
"Hey Sum, do we have the plans for my birthday party?"  
  
"Yeah, 8 o' clock at Holly's beach house. It'll be me, you, Luke, Holly, Anna, Seth, and Ryan."  
  
"Don't bring Ryan, I can't see him right now."  
  
"Why, he's been moping around the house and we have decided to get him out of the house. If he doesn't go, Seth won't go, and then I'll be all miserable watching you and Luke all over each other. However, it is your party."  
  
"Fine, but if something happens it's not my fault."  
  
Marissa sighs and hangs up  
  
*****  
  
Ryan is lying down on the couch reading a book when Seth, summer, and Anna walk up.  
  
"Ryan, why aren't you." Seth asks when Ryan cut him off  
  
"No parties" Ryan stated firmly  
  
"Ryan, come on please. (Pause)Hey, you owe me a favor and this will be it." Seth said  
  
"Fine, but after this no more parties?" Ryan said coldly in a tone that said 'not a question, but I'm telling you this'.  
  
******  
  
The our teens walk through the door to Holly's beach house to find the room rather less filled then usual with only three people, Luke, Marissa, and Holly.  
  
Ryan sees Marissa and as heart does a 1280 he goes to leave but Seth and Summer pull him back.  
  
"You're not leaving, Ryan. I will not be stuck here with Holly while Luke and Marissa make out and while Seth and Summer make out." Anna said almost begging Ryan to stay.  
  
"Fine, but now YOU owe me." Ryan said with a smile on his face that slowly faded away when he saw Luke.  
  
******  
  
About an hour later:  
  
Summer, Luke, Holly, and Seth, are well into their ritual drunkening by now.  
  
"Oh! We should play Truth or Dare" Summer said and everybody agreed except Ryan.  
  
"Marissa, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Okay, Marissa, why are you back with Luke? He's a lying, cheating ass!" Summer said, then looked at Ryan and shrugged  
  
"Oh well, uh" Marissa paused to think of a reason  
  
_________Marissa's thoughts_____________________  
  
Why am I with Luke? Well, he loves me but do I still love him? Of course, no questions asked, he has changed. Hasn't he?  
  
When life was perfect my life was friends, shopping, and Luke. Now he is the only thing that's left. I need him so much, so it's not really love.  
  
Ryan, now on the other hand loved her. They both knew that but she had to do what was best for her in the long run.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Because he has changed for the better and I love him and he has always stuck by me." Marissa said proving that she is a great liar.  
  
"Now that I've gone, who shall I pick? Hmm, how about Ryan?" Marissa said hoping to initiate conversation  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What type of girl do you usually go for?"  
  
"The loyal girl. You know, the one with morals who doesn't cheat (looks at Holly with a menacing glare) or the one who keeps running back (looks at Marissa with an ice-cold glare). Basically, a girl who keeps clean and who isn't afraid to try new things." Ryan says  
  
******  
  
"Okay, uh who wants to help me with the cake? It'll only take a half an hour." Marissa stumbled trying to get a reason to talk to Ryan.  
  
"Who can cook?" Marissa asked  
  
Everybody looks at Ryan. He gives a fake smile  
  
"Sure, I'll help." Ryan says, admitting defeat.  
  
***** "So haven't you been talking to me?" Marissa asks and then turns to see Ryan's facial expressions as they are more of the answer then what comes out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm more or less disappointed in you. I thought you had more moral fiber then to go crawling back but I can't always be right." Ryan said firmly, trying to be strong about it.  
  
"I was expecting more of a fight."  
  
"I don't fight, one more screw up and I'm back in juvie. That place is scary I could get killed."  
  
"I had no idea. So that's why a fistfight never broke out between you and Luke" Marissa said  
  
"Yeah, apparently you can cook so I'll be leaving now" Ryan said.  
  
As he walks out he sees Holly making out with Luke.  
  
_________Ryan's POV___________________--  
  
Well, I was right. I could tell Marissa but that would completely crush her. Luke is a total ass but I've known that since I came to Newport. Holly is a slut which I've also known for awhile. I wind up protecting everyone so why not help Marissa out again. If she catches him though, it could be TJ all over again.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
"On the other hand, you need help with the frosting and sprinkles." Ryan said in a Seth-like rambling.  
  
"Why do you now want to help?"  
  
"No reason"  
  
She goes to leave but he pulls her back and turns her around. She shoves him back and turns to see Holly making out with Luke.  
  
At first she thinks Luke may be innocent, but she sees him grab onto her shirt and dig in.  
  
Luke lifts up his head and then drops Holly after seeing Ryan and Marissa watching.  
  
"...sorry?" Luke says not even sure if it is a statement or a question  
  
"I can't believe you, I thought you changed after Mexico." Marissa said, tears rolling down her cheeks  
  
"I'm sorry, I just" Luke stammered and then looked at Ryan who is leaning against the wall being quiet and making observations  
  
"What? That you got caught? This is just like Mexico!" Marissa screamed. Anna, Seth, and Summer are coming in from the beach and observe.  
  
"Except, I don't plan on saving you this time." Ryan said without emotion as he walked over to Marissa and Luke.  
  
"However, seeing as it is your birthday, you deserve a present."  
  
Ryan then decks Luke in the jaw. Luke flies over the couch and sits against the table holding his jaw.  
  
"Seth, Sum, Anna lets go home" Ryan said as they walk out the door.  
  
"Wait can I come with Ryan?" Marissa pleaded  
  
"No you have a car, you can drive yourself.""  
  
*******************  
  
Review please? Storyline suggestions are helpful!  
  
Preview: Ryan continues to reject Marissa until .  
  
**************  
  
Chapter Four: More then I can handle  
  
Ryan woke up the next morning. He couldn't remember much except.  
  
_______Ryan's POV__________________  
  
There was a party last night. Marissa's birthday. Luke made out with Holly and then I punched him. I hope I'm not in trouble with the Cohens.  
  
I was right, Luke never changed. Marissa will probably call or try to visit. I'm sure Seth and Summer will join me for a day of seclusion.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Ryan walked to breakfast to find Seth waiting for him.  
  
"So what are you going to do, Ryan?" Seth asked, hoping the answer didn't involve brooding all day.  
  
"Uh, I was hoping we could hang out today. You know, get my mind off Marissa."  
  
"You know she'll wanna see you. She apparently told Summer that she only chose Luke to make things they way they were. So for what it's worth, she wanted you."  
  
"Thanks, that really helps me feel better knowing she wanted me but didn't have the guts to say so."  
  
"So are you going to apologize?"  
  
"For what?" Ryan snapped.  
  
"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault she ran back to a guy who cheated on her not just in Mexico!"  
  
"Not just in Mexico?" Seth asked  
  
"When I first came here, he was with some redhead by the beach making out. So no, I don't plan on forgiving her!" Ryan said.  
  
******  
  
During that day, Summer kept trying to convince Ryan to forgive Marissa  
  
*******  
  
Th next day at school, Science class:  
  
"Now, I can finish naming your groups: Summer Roberts and Luke Ward, Anna Stern and Seth Cohen, and Marissa Cooper with Ryan Atwood."  
  
Ryan looked down and didn't look up until the bell  
  
Ryan walked out of the class and Marissa follows him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Marissa yells as he starts to walk faster  
  
"AP Math. Why do you care?" Ryan said coldly as he is still walking.  
  
"Because I care about you!"  
  
"If you cared you would have come to me and told me how you felt instead of attempting to recreate things of the past." Ryan finally turned around when he said this  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Seth told me that the only reason to get back with Luke was because you were too afraid to talk to me! Forget it; I'll do the whole damn project. I end doing everything for everybody anyways so why not do something else?" Ryan screamed as he walked off.  
  
*********  
  
Ryan drove his bike home from the Crab Shack.  
  
He saw a brunette being shoved against the wall in a dark alley.  
  
He rode his bike down the alley and jumped off. He dove at the guy knocking him off the girl.  
  
"Ryan, thank god he was trying to rape me!" The brunette yelled. She lifted up her head and it appeared to be Marissa.  
  
"I always have to be the fucking hero!" Ryan yelled.  
  
The rapist got to his feet and Ryan hit him in the jaw!  
  
"Come on, get on my bike." Ryan said  
  
They rode off to Marissa's to drop her off.  
  
*************  
  
Review please!  
  
Preview: The rapist comes back and things are turned upside down with a secret that has been kept for awhile! 


End file.
